


What If...

by woelfwynde



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woelfwynde/pseuds/woelfwynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to read a story and wonder -- What If....</p><p>Here are some suggestions --</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**What If...**

 

  * Brekke Impresses the new queen after the battle and death of Wirenth and Prideth.
  * Can a hatchling that goes between find its soul mate and return?
  * Toric dies a decade before the end of the Last Pass and his son Vessic takes hold.
  * A team of scientists from Earth, researching the Ancient Archives, come across  
the reports of the Long Dead Captain and crew of the Amhurst. They send an  
expedition to Pern during the 9th Pass. What they find when they land.  
(Takes place AFTER the discovery of AIVAS, but before the redirection of the Red Star.)
  * A special toy, constructed by a parent during the First Pass, is passed from generation  
to generation, to the 9th Pass. What is the story that is Passed with the toy, and what is  
its hidden secret?
  * The Masterharpers' Journal  
What do the Crafthall Masters write in their journals?



To be continued....


	2. What If... Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More What If..., but not as many as the first...

  * The Dragonriders have established themselves in Star Halls.  
Are they ready for the next big threat to Pern?
  * Lord Toric has sympathies toward the Abominators.  
His machinations toward the undoing of the Dragonriders  
and the Harper Hall are discovered and he is convicted and   
sentenced to exile. His son Vessic, long known by Toric's holders  
to be fair-minded is named as Lord Holder of Southern. Lord Vessic  
must now undo all the plans his father had set in motion toward  
that end.
  * Lessa and F'lar see the end of the Pass.   
Where they end up After.
  * F'lessan, after the mauling he took from the felines, finds his new  
niche in the Star Craft. His brilliant vision on the beach at Cove Hold  
(The Skies of Pern), comes to fruition, but not quite as he envisioned it.
  * Readis is Master at Dolphin Hall. Where he goes from there.
  * It is the end of the the 3rd Interval. The 4th Pass has not yet begun.  
The trials and tribulations of preparing Pern for the new Pass.




End file.
